Mi pecado
by Danybel
Summary: oneshot....soy feliz de que seas mi pecado


**Bien, siguiendo con mi racha de one-shots, aquí hay uno nuevo, con una pareja diferente!**

**Si, no me gusta hacer dos veces lo mismo como creo que se podrán dar cuenta…..**

**Esta vez va dedicado a Carly, oye niña, espero que te guste….**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes, bla, bla, bla…**

**Advertencia: slash, incesto. **

**Y como mi imaginación para los nombres no ha cambiado ni un poquito, vamos a llamar a este…..**

_Mi pecado_

Tuvo que taparse la boca con la almohada para no despertar a nadie en el cuarto. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por el algodón del objeto, su cuerpo, sudoroso, pedía a gritos más que simplemente eso, su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la almohada, al mismo tiempo que la mordía, sintiendo como su mano derecha subía y bajaba cada vez mas rápido, la pijama estaba tirada en el suelo, junto a su cama. Junto a él estaba Harry, completamente dormido, y al otro lado, imitando a una piedra estaba Neville, el ahora novio de Ginny.

Movió su derecha un poco más, apretando el puño, sintiéndose en el país de las maravillas, sintiendo como su semen cubría por completo su mano; respirando pesadamente, se fue al baño y se limpió, observaba su reflejo en el espejo de vez en cuando, rojo, sudoroso, cansado. Salió de nuevo, desnudo como estaba y vio el reloj: 7:54am. Decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a la cama, se duchó y se vistió en silencio, Harry, callado, lo observaba, y notó cuando una lágrima solitaria calló por su mejilla, le dio miedo decir algo, ya que Ron se limpió de forma brusca, y salió del cuarto.

-auch!- chilló el menor de los Weasley al sentir su camino interrumpido por un cuerpo, el mismo que lo hizo caer de culo al piso.

-¿estas bien?- dijo la voz de su hermano, George, tendiéndole la mano

-si- Ron la tomó y se levantó, sobándose la parte lastimada.

-deberías buscar lentes Ron, ya ni siquiera me viste- le dijo el gemelo divertido.

-ajá- Ron solo se dio la vuelta y bajó a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ron?- preguntó Fred- desde que terminó las clases está así.

-¿y yo que se?- George se encogió de hombros y fue tras su hermano menor, con su gemelo detrás.

-buenos días- dijo Molly al verlos entrar, Ron estaba ya sentado en su puesto desayunando- acabo de preguntarle a Ron que hace despierto tan temprano, y lo mismo le pregunto a ustedes.

-no es que nos vayamos parando mamá- comenzó Fred

-es que no hemos dormido nadita- terminó Geroge con una sonrisa.

Ron no dijo nada en toda la comida, cosa que le preocupaba a su madre, mientras tanto, los gemelos charlaban animadamente cuando Ginny y Hermione bajaron en batas de dormir a desayunar, la señora Weasley fue a despertar a los otros dos chicos que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, y el señor Weasley estaba ya en el ministerio, trabajando desde muy temprano, como todos los días.

-chicos, hoy vamos al callejón Diagon- anunció la señora Weasley en voz alta- a comprar los libros para el último año de los chicos, y por supuesto- dijo viendo como su hija se enojaba- los de Ginny también.

-yo no quiero ir- dijo Ron levantándose- cómprame lo que quieras- sin decir mas, fue de nuevo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó su madre preocupada

-cosas de chicos- dijo Ginny riendo

- Ginny, no molestes- dijo Molly volviendo al tema- bueno, vallan a vestirse que salimos en una hora, Fred, Geroge, ¿Qué van a hacer?

- pues, por supuesto- dijo Fred- ir a nuestra tienda.

Todos se fueron a arreglar, menos Ron que estaba echado de espaldas en su cama, Neville se vistió tranquilo y salió a esperar a las chicas, Harry, en cambio, se demoró un poco mas, para hablar con su amigo.

-Ron- le preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a él- ¿es por eso?

-si- contestó el pelirrojo- y ahora es peor, se supone que…- suspiró, sin duda, estas eran las peores vacaciones de todas.

-vamos- dijo el moreno tratando de animarlo- levántate y ponte a bailar un rato, te vas a quedar solo en casa.

Ron comenzó a reírse, haciendo que el otro también riera, y luego de discutir con Harry por lo que había dicho (-¡pero si no se bailar!) y este tratando de convencerlo (-¡no importa! Nadie va a verte) de hacer lo que le había dicho que hiciera, la señora Weasley llamó avisando que se les hacía tarde, y el moreno tuvo que salir del cuarto, dejando a Ron de nuevo, acostado en la cama.

-no voy- dijo Fred- quiero dormir un rato

-pero…- Geroge tuvo que rendirse- bien, pero no puedo hacer todo solo.

-no te preocupes- dijo Fred, bostezando- si puedes. Geroge desapareció, dejando a su gemelo donde estaba, parado, en pleno pasillo, sonriendo.

Esperó a que todos los habitantes de la casa se fueran, y se dirigió en silencio al cuarto de su hermano menor, con sigilo abrió la puerta, encontrándolo boca abajo en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-bueno días hermano- Ron se sobresaltó a oir su voz, y cayó de espaldas al suelo, haciendo reír al otro

-¿Qué…auch…que haces aquí?- preguntó el menor asomando la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

-vine a hablar contigo- Fred se sentó en la cama, invitando a Ron a sentarse con él, el otro, nervioso se sentó

-¿de que?

- pues, hace un tiempo te escuché "por casualidad" hablando con Harry- cada vez iba acercándose más al menor, pero este no se daba cuenta- y escuché algo muy interesante

En esos momentos Ron quedó helado, viendo a los ojos a su hermano, que estaba sonriendo.

- y escuché…- tomó por los hombros a Ron-…que…- rozó con sus labios los de su hermano-… estas enamorado…- volvió a rozar sus labios, sentía como Ron estaba temblando frente a él, lo que hizo que sonriera mas aún-…de mi. Terminó la frase y lo besó, un beso, corto y pícaro, para luego separarse de él nuevamente, soltándolo.

Ron estaba de piedra, totalmente sonrojado, observándolo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el menor luego de unos momentos, llevándose dos de sus dedos a los labios.

-porque el sentimiento es mutuo- Fred se acercó de nuevo para besarlo, pero Ron lo empujó.

-¡no!- dijo sin verlo- no puedes hacerlo

-¿por qué?- quiso saber Fred, sin alejarse de él

-esto es pecado, somos hermanos- Ron sintió como su rostro era movido por la mano de su hermano, quedando uno frente al otro.

-¿y sería pecado ni so creyésemos en Dios?- Fred no esperó respuesta y lo besó, Ron, no queriendo impedirlo, se dejó llevar, sintiendo como la lengua de su hermano se enredaba con la suya unos momentos antes de que el beso fuese roto por el que lo inició- no creamos en Dios hoy Ron, cree nada mas en tus sentimientos.

Ron hizo lo que su hermano le pedía, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó, comenzando así una batalla por ganar el control que ambos estaban desatando, Fred abrazó por la cintura a su hermano, acostándose, jalando consigo a Ron, para que quedara sobre él.

Siguieron besándose, Ron sobre Fred, cuando el mayor comenzó a acariciar la piel por debajo de las ropas, Ron se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, con Fred tras él.

-no puedo Fred- dijo Ron, dándole la espalda, en el pasillo, frente a su cuarto- no puedo olvidar que es un pecado.

-entonces- dijo Fred abrazándolo- se mi pecado, deja que yo sea tu pecado- comenzó a besarle el cuello- pequemos juntos.

Ron se dio la vuelta y atrapó los labios de su hermano en los suyos, empujándolo de nuevo al cuarto, acercándolo a la cama a trompicones, entre besos, se tumbaron en ella, Ron bajo Fred, besándose. El menor comenzó a acariciar la piel del otro, y éste, sonriendo se dejaba hacer, se separaron un momento para que Fred pudiera quitarse la camisa que traía puesta y al mismo tiempo, Ron se deshizo de su franela, tirando ambas cosas al suelo, donde la pijama de Ron seguía tirada.

Fred comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su hermano, besando cada espacio que había libre, dejando marcas de pasión por todos lados, lamiendo sus tetillas, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, mientras que le acariciaba las piernas desabrochando el pantalón, bajando la cremallera, sintiendo como la erección de Ron pedía a gritos ser atendida.

Fred se separó lo suficiente para remover los pantalones del otro, aprovechando para quitarle la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, volviendo a acomodarse sobre él, besándolo, atrapando entre una de sus manos el miembro del pequeño, haciéndolo gemir de excitación;

Besándolo con lujuria mientras comenzaba mover su mano, de arriba hacia abajo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo gemir aún más.

Comenzó a bombear mas rápido, moviendo su mano siempre al mismo compás, sintiendo como Ron se tensaba, su cara se enrojecía por completo, para luego sentir el líquido caliente derramándose en su mano, la cual se dirigió a su boca, y con la legua comenzó a limpiarla, mientras que Ron, completamente rojo, observaba la escena.

Fred se levantó y se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, dejándolos junto a las demás cosas,

Para luego volver a la posición anterior, separando las piernas de Ron, acomodándose entre ellas, para luego seguir besándolo, mientras que su mano, la misma que utilizó para masturbarlo se dirigía al abdomen del menor, recogiendo los restos de semen que ahí había, para después bajar un poco mas, y comenzar a acariciar el pene del otro con cuidado, excitándolo nuevamente, sintiendo su propia erección palpitar ante los sonidos que el otro emitía.

-Relájate- le dijo al oído, Ron asintió y dejó que los besos de su hermano le calmaran, sintiendo como sus piernas eran abiertas un poco más, y la mano de su hermano paseaba por sus muslos y nalgas, acariciando todo a su paso.

Un dedo se introdujo en Ron, haciéndolo tensar su cuerpo inmediatamente, pero los besos que el otro iba dejando en su cuello lo calmaron nuevamente, suspirando y gimiendo, sintió como el dedo invasor se movía dentro de su cuerpo, que al momento fue acompañado por otro dedo, haciendo los gemidos mas intensos aún, casi inmediatamente después un tercero y cuarto dedos acompañaron a los otros, moviéndose constantemente dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un enorme placer, ron comenzó a mover sus caderas y Fred retiró los dígitos.

Un sonido de protesta fue hecho por el menor, callado por un beso de su hermano, que lentamente se introdujo en él. Ron gritó en la boca del otro mientras dos lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, que momentos después fueron limpiadas por la lengua del otro.

Fred no se movió hasta sentir que el cuerpo del otro aceptaba la invasión, comenzando primero lento, luego un poco mas rápido, moviéndose ambos al mismo compás, ambos gimiendo sus nombres, ambos sintiendo como el placer los invadía rápidamente, ambos llegando al clímax casi al unísono, un clímax que los dejó respirando rápida y pesadamente.

Fred cayó en la cama, junto a Ron, que se había acomodado para abrazarlo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo.

-Fred- lo llamó cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad- te amo

-es difícil no hacerlo- dijo el mayor sonriendo- soy perfecto.

Ambos rieron un rato, para luego sonreirse el uno al otro y besarse de nuevo, con amor, con pasión, teniendo que separarse por falta de aire.

-Ron, soy feliz de que seas mi pecado.

- y yo de serlo- otro beso fue recibido por parte del menor, pero fue roto al escuchar pasos en la parte inferior de la casa, teniendo que pararse rápidamente y vestirse de la misma forma, y justo cuando Fred se acercó de nuevo a Ron para besarlo otra vez, la puerta se abrió.

-disculpne- dijo Harry cerrandola de nuevo, haciendo que ambos dentro comenzaran a reirse.

-me voy- dijo Fred sonriendo- voy a trabajar- le dio un beso a su hermano y desapareció, dejandolo el chico mas feliz sobre al tierra.

_FIN_

**Bueno, espero que te guste Carly xDDDD estuve desde la clase de matemáticas pensando en esto, y solo ahora pude hacerlo. Te quiero!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, los quiero con toda la gripe que tengo xDDD**

**Dany.**


End file.
